The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
RF power generators can be used in industrial applications such as fabricating integrated circuits. In these applications the RF generator is a critical element of the manufacturing process. The RF generator also interfaces with a number of other elements such as sensors, matching networks, a plasma chamber, and so forth. As such, it can be expensive, time-consuming and/or technically challenging to remove and replace a failed RF generator.
Despite the apparent risks associated with a failed RF generator, modern RF generators have limited tolerance to faults or failures of internal components. For example, a single component failure in a sub-module of a RF generator can cause the RF generator to shut down. While shutting down the RF generator may be acceptable in applications that employ low power levels, e.g. up to 5 kW, it is less acceptable as power levels increase to manufacture larger-diameter silicon wafers. The limited tolerance to faults and/or failures can also cause an undesirably low mean time between failures (MTBF) in the high power RF generators.
Conventional RF generators typically have limited or no persistent storage for high speed events that happen in the instant before a hard failure occurs. This can result in extended resolution times for difficult system-level issues. Due to the high complexity of wafer processing tools, components in working order may be incorrectly determined to have caused irregular system. This may result in a properly operating RF generator being returned for repair when no problem exists, which can further decrease the MTBF statistics.